In the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing trend toward higher device densities. To achieve these high densities there has been, and continues to be, efforts toward scaling down the device dimensions (e.g., at submicron levels) on semiconductor wafers. In order to accomplish such high device packing density, smaller and smaller features sizes are required. This may include the width and spacing of interconnecting lines, spacing and diameter of contact holes, and the surface geometry such as corners and edges of various features.
The requirement of small features with close spacing between adjacent features requires high resolution lithographic processes. In general, lithography refers to processes for pattern transfer between various media. It is a technique used for integrated circuit fabrication in which a silicon slice, the wafer, is coated uniformly with a radiation-sensitive film, the resist. The film is exposed with a radiation source (such as optical light, x-rays, or an electron beam) that irradiates selected areas of the surface through an intervening master template, the mask, forming a particular pattern. The lithographic coating is generally a radiation-sensitive coating suitable for receiving a projected image of the subject pattern. Once the image is projected, it is indelibly formed in the coating. The projected image may be either a negative or a positive image of the subject pattern. Exposure of the coating through the mask causes the image area to become either more or less soluble (depending on the coating) in a particular solvent developer. The more soluble areas are removed in the developing process to leave the pattern image in the coating as less soluble polymer.
Lithographic processes are generally limited as to minimum feature size. These limitations are primarily based on the type of resist used and the wavelength of exposing radiation. The usefulness of existing lithographic processes would be improved if these limitations could be overcome. There has been an unsatisfied need for a process that overcomes feature size limitations and permits the patterning or formation of extremely small (sub-micron) sub-lithographic features, especially using currently available resist materials and radiation sources.